Too Good to be True
by dannyrgz
Summary: Pompous pep. Jazz is a trying to save a couple's marriage and decides telling her brother's story might help. So the real question is, what happens when a crazy fruitloop becomes obsessed with you? Will it ruin your life or destroy it altogether?
1. Ms Match-Maker

**I swear this is a pompous pep story, just keep reading!**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Jasmine Fenton." I say as I shake the hands of the two here for marriage counseling.

"Hi, I'm Valerie."

"I'm Tucker." They respond back to me.

"Let's get started. Hmm...how long have you too been married?"

"About ten years."

"Well, at least we agree on something." Valerie says sarcastically.

"Ah, have any children?"

"No." They quickly say and I write it down.

"Do you want children?"

"...I do." Valerie tries to avoid her husband's glaze.

"Not at the moment." He responds, still staring at his wife. "I just don't think it'd be fair to have one while having these problems."

"That's understandable." As I write, I notice that Valerie keeps fidgeting. "Do you want to say something, Val?" She pauses for a moment and then begins to speak.

"I love him, it's just I think people change, don't you agree?"

"Huh, oh yeah!" I really wasn't expecting her to ask me something. "I do. I often feel like we become a lot of different people before we actually settle into who we are...especially when we're young..."

"We were 18." She continues. "I'm not the same little girl who was in love with him in high school."

"But I still love you!" Tucker cuts her off. "Tell me what you want me to do, I promise I can change!" He begins begging. "Tell me Val! Please."

"Just don't do that." She snaps at him.

"I can't." He puts his arms out in defeat. "I can't do this."

"I'm sorry. Tuck-." Tucker walks out of my office and slams the door leaving me alone with his wife.

"I don't want to hurt him...he deserves better." She says barely above a whisper.

"Better than you?" She looks up at me surprised I said anything, but still she nods.

"Yeah..."

"Why do you fell that way?"

"He's a good guy." She begins to tell me. "He's loving and a gentleman, but I feel like we're room mates and not husband and wife." I give her a knowing smile.

"You met someone." Oh, she was not expecting that, the shocked look on her face said it all, but I kept going. "And he showed you everything you're missing...this new guy, he excites you. Buys you flowers. He tells you that you're beautiful. He does all the things Tucker doesn't." She began giving me a nervous look. "It doesn't matter to me, I'm not here to judge you... I just think if you're honest with me then we can get to the root of the real problem." I give her a soft smile and she begins to get less tense.

"How'd you know?" She asks me, I almost laugh.

"I'd like to tell you a story about my brother if that's okay?" She only nods as a response.

"Danny, that was his name. I knew him so well. We were so close. We were raised in a very small town named Amity Park. And our parents, Jack and Maddie, they took us to these weird conventions, most of the time they were for ghost hunters. Every weekend. It wasn't very much fun for us because we felt like freaks. My mother and father were ghost hunters, you can imagine what people thought of us. We were a very weird family, not many people wanted to be around us. So from the moment Sam and Danny met something sparked between them. They became inseparable. They were the yin and yang to each other. Now Maddie tried to keep a strict hand on Danny, _but Danny was in love!_ And so was Sam. Danny's love seemed to be different from other people's. For him it was all consuming. It brought him life. Most times they didn't even notice that Maddie was watching them. Somewhere along the way she decided she couldn't fight this. Maybe this was meant to be. Danny was so worried when he asked for Sam's hand in marriage. He just knew our mom would say no to it. But she reluctantly said yes and gave her blessing. I'll tell ya, if smiles were dollars, they would have had millions at their wedding. At last they were together and life began. They found this cute little place together, they didn't have much, but they had each other. And they were more in love than ever. Sam's life long dream was to work at a pharmacy that she could one day own. Danny's dream? Well, his dream was to become an astronaut, but that wasn't easy. So he ended up working for Paulina, the millionaire match maker.

* * *

"Good morning." Star greets her employer.

"Buenos días. That means good morning in Spanish." Star only smiles at how much Paulina thinks she's stupid.

"You have your 8 o'clock waiting upstairs."

"Ah, he's early!"

"Mhmm."

"Okay! Adiós!" Star notices Danny talking to another employee and decides to pick on him, one of her favourite pass times.

"Ah...look at those shoes." She says in a scolding voice.

"Yeah?" Danny brushes it off, acting like Star was talking about someone else.

"I wasn't talking about hers, I was talking about yours." Danny only rolls his eyes. "Danny we've been going over this for weeks. Look around this office, what do you see?" Danny looks up and stares at Star and begins to mumble.

"A bunch of women with fake hair from India."

"What you _should_ see is people in this office that care about what they look like. _Unlike you_ we have over a billion dollars walking in and out of this office looking for love. And we have a standard to uphold." She begins making arm movements gesturing to Danny's outfit. " _This_ is not our standards."

"Okay, Star, I don't have to wear fancy suits or fancy shoes to prove that I'm qualified to do my job."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." Danny begins walking back to his own office space with Star following.

"Yes you do!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"I have a degree."

"A degree?"

"Yup."

"A degree without labels on your back is nothing." Danny huffs in frustration, how shallow can these people be?

"Say no more, that dress says it all." Star looks down at her outfit and shifts uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with my dress?"

"You can't even breathe, Star."

"You don't breathe." Danny only chuckles at her response. Suddenly, their boss walks out with a man with silver hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Oh my god." Star says as if she couldn't believe it when she saw him.

"Who's that?"

You're killing me. You've never heard of Vlad Masters?"

"No."

"He's only a famous guy, named Affluence Magazine, 'Billionaire of the Year'. Hello? What planet are you from."

"Well, what is he doing here? Please don't tell me he's here to get fixed up by Paulina."

"You need to bite your tongue. She's an amazing match maker, perfect at her job." Just then Paulina opens the door and signals for both Star and Danny to come. She walks them to the room Vlad was in.

"Star, this handsome man is Vlad Masters, he's here to learn how we operate, so take notes please."

"I'm guessing he's here for a date too?" Danny says almost mockingly.

"Oh, this handsome face I doubt has problems getting dates." Paulina says while touching his face.

"Ah well, I'm actually between relationships right now."

"So...You could use our services?" She tries to persuade.

"Well, I prefer the old fashion way of meeting my partners."

"Ah ha, you like to beg!" Paulina teases. They begin laughing, all except Danny and Vlad was quick to notice.

"So what do _you_ do?" Vlad says staring at Danny.

"...Oh me?" Danny blushes, he didn't know he was the one being asked.

"Yes." Vlad replies sternly

"I'm umm... the in-house therapist."

"This is Danny." Paulina introduces the two.

"Well, Daniel, you're the one I'd like to speak to."

"Danny, Vlad is looking to invest in my company. We want to take this company online and internationally."

"Oh...okay?"

"Well before I make that type of investment, I'd like to be certain of what I'm getting myself into." Vlad gives Danny a smile that sent shivers down his spine.

"I totally understand. And Danny will take take _great care_ of you." Paulina pushes Danny forward. "Won't you ,Danny?"

"Uh, sure,"

"Star, please clear Danny's schedule. Danny, please answer any questions Mr. Masters may have."

"Sure. Umm...right this way." Danny motions for Vlad to follow him.

"All right." They walk to Danny's office alone.

* * *

"Did you show him what he's going to do?" Sam's grandmother asks.

"Yes I did."

"I check the register at random everyday. So you're gonna have to account for every dime." Sam shuffles a little, hoping her grandmother doesn't scare the new employee away.

"No problem." Kwan says reluctantly.

"Random!"

"I got it, ma'am."

"Soo...are you married." Grandma tried keeping up the conversation. Kwan hesitated a little before replying.

"No I'm not married."

"Do you have kids?" Sam asked curious.

"No." Then came back the uncomfortable silence.

"Welcome to our pharmacy!" Sam says, trying to sound cheery. Kwan only smiles awkwardly.

"So...should I get to work?"

"Oh...Yeah!" Kwan walks off and leaves the two by themselves.

"Hey..." Sam's grandmother catches her attention. "Not married. No kids. What he's wearing...He's gay!"

"Well it doesn't matter if he is." Sam snaps at her.

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about this." Vlad explains to Danny.

"What?"

"I'm not sure this is something _I_ should be investing in. It's very odd to me."

"Yeah?"

"So you agree?"

"A little bit. Yeah." Danny says honestly.

"So I shouldn't invest?" Vlad raises an eyebrow at Danny.

"I-I'm not saying that. I'm just agreeing that it's strange. A little unnatural. Guys paying to meet women...You know what, I'm just going to shut up now." Vlad only smirks at his reply.

"No Daniel, continue please."

"Well, I kinda prefer the old fashion way of dating."

"Well I completely agree." Danny and Vlad get into a deep discussion about the investment and in the end, Danny makes him take a test.

"What's this?"

"A test to see if someone is compatible." Vlad begins staring at Danny, making him very uncomfortable.

"You...Have I seen you somewhere?"

"Ha, I doubt it."

"Do you run?"

"Y-yeah? Everyday at-"

"Casper Park." Vlad finishes his sentence. Danny can only stare wide eyed at Vlad, how did he know? "Eight AM every Saturday..."

"Wait, you run there too?" Vlad nods. "Now that you mention it, I think I have seen you there. You're that fruitloop guy always wanting to run with his shirt off?"

"I'm not a fruitloop."

"Yeah you are."

"I get hot."

"No, you're running with a shirt off so all the pretty girls can see you."

"What if it's not women I'd hope to see me running." Danny looks up at him, clearly confused. "You notice me running, don't you Daniel?" Danny was stunned into silence. He felt his cheeks heating up, while Vlad gives him arrogant smirk. Was he being hit on?

* * *

 **So this is based off the movie Temptation btw. Leave your reviews and comments if you want!**


	2. Are You Happy

**Slam**

Sam hears the door and automatically knows it's her husband. She sets her book down and looks at him.

"So, how was your third week, any better?" She asks him. Danny just grunts, walks to the couch and throws himself face first into it. "That bad huh?" Danny sits up on his elbows.

"What am I doing there? Why am I wasting my time in some snobby office helping old men get a date? Is this what I worked my whole life for?"

"Danny, you'll get where you want to be someday." Sam tries to comfort her husband. Danny only sighs.

"I really feel like I'm getting stuck. You know what I had to do today? I had to spend _three hours_ with some cheese head fruitloop named Vlad something."

"Do you mean Masters?...The billionaire? Was he looking for a date?" Sam sounded a bit surprised.

"No...Okay does everybody know about this guy but me?"

"Danny you _should._ He's pretty famous, plus he's loaded."

"I thought money wasn't everything for you, Sam."

"It's not! Doesn't mean I can't know the name of a billionaire." Danny ignores her.

"Ugh, I just want to follow my dreams already."

"And you will Danny. Maybe in like 10 to 15 years."

"10 to 15 years! Yeah _very_ encouraging, thanks."

"Any time. So you hungry?"

"Starved."

"Good, because I made dinner." They walk to the kitchen and Danny looks at what she made.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?"

"It's recyclable organic matter."

"Oh gee, my favourite." He says while poking the food. To tell the truth, Danny hated her cooking, he usually ate out before returning home, but today he was too tired, from spending a whole day with Vlad, to eat. Seems like he was just going to have to suck it up and eat this garbage.

* * *

"So I decided to take that little test of yours, Daniel."

"Oh really?"

"These questions tell you about the perspective client, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, what I don't understand is why there are so many questions about past relationships."

"Because you learn a lot about someone from their prior relationships. You can learn patterns, behaviors, if they play the victim rolls, do they take full responsibility."

"Impressive, all that from one small sheet of paper?"

"Yup."

"Hmm..." Vlad kept staring at Danny, which had him shuffling in his seat. "I've never wanted to know the past of any person I've ever dated."

"Maybe that's why you're single." The comment had Vlad beginning to smile, like he just found a new shiny toy to play with.

"Well Daniel, if what you say is true then tell me about myself." Vlad hands Danny his filled out sheet and he begins to read it.

"Okay...You...You're a bit obsessive. You're passionate. You, ah, look like you're a control freak, extremely possessive. You're very attentive and need a lot of reassurance. You don't give up easily and you're very observant." Danny rolls his eyes and hands Vlad back his test.

"Not bad Daniel...Shall we continue with yesterdays business?"

* * *

"Kwan, do you need a ride?"

"Nah I'm good. Can you just hand me my backpack?"

"Oh yeah! Sure." Sam gives him his bag.

"G'night guys." He says to Sam and her grandmother."

"Night!" Kwan pulls the hood of his jacket all the way up, until it completely covers his face and walks outside. Once he's out, he begins looking in all directions as though he doesn't want anyone to recognize him.

"Something's wrong with the boy." Starts Sam's grandma.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see the way he covered himself up?"

"Well it _is_ cold, grams."

"Nope something is wrong with him."

* * *

Quickly Kwan races into the building he lives in. It wasn't the nicest looking place, a little run down, but he moved there for his own safety, not for comfort. Once he reaches his door, he slowly begins to open it. He peaks his head inside first and looks around carefully. Once it seemed safe he quickly rushes inside and locks the door. He pulls his hood down, sets his backpack on the floor, and reaches for the baseball bat he has hidden behind a small table. Taking quiet steps, he walks throughout his dimly lit home making sure there was no one inside except him.

* * *

"What's the name of the prominent crater on the moon?"

"Ah, Tycho."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"My, my Daniel, you're correct again."

"I knew it!" Vlad begins chuckling. "Sam, never wants to quiz me on stuff like this."

"Sam?"

"Oh, she's my wife."Vlad's eye begins to twitch.

"I didn't know you were married."

"Yeah, have been for 6 years now, but I've known Sam for 19."

"19 years? You must have met when you were very young...How old are you, Daniel? 25?"

"26, in 3 days."

"Well happy early birthday."

"Thanks. You know, I've always hated Christmas, but I never thought I'd be that type of person who hated birthdays too. It just feels like it's a reminder about the fact that I'm not where I want to be."

"Where _would_ you like to be?"

"Well, I thought right now I'd be in training in something that has to do with astronomy, but I just really want to be an astronaut."

"I think that job would suit you. You're obviously very knowledgeable in that field. I find it quite impressive that you know this much, you should follow your dreams, Daniel."

"Ha. You're more encouraging than my wife."

"And you know, I can definitely help you with this whole dream of yours. I mean I _am_ very successful, you can ask me anything you'd like, dear boy."

"Okay...What did you do differently than the rest of us?"

"I've always been ambitious. Very much a workaholic."

"What does that feel like?"

"..Lonely." Was Vlad's simple reply. "It's sad to be able to buy whatever you'd like, but have to beg for what you need. My last _real_ relationship was with a wonderful woman in college, she completely blew my mind. I fell in love with her...and she walked out on me. Ever since her, I've only had flings here and there, most of which were men." Now Danny could confirm Vlad goes both ways. "Worst part was, I didn't know she was unhappy...Tell me Daniel, are you happy?" Well that question was surprising to say the least.

"Yeah...Well, I...I don't know sometimes, if I'm completely honest."

"Well, regardless Sam is a _very_ lucky girl." Vlad said staring intently into Danny's eyes, paralyzing him. They kept their eyes locked on each other and slowly Vlad moved himself forward. He got closer and closer until his lips connected with Danny's. It took a while for Danny to come out of his shock before he responded. He wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck, while Vlad snaked his way to Danny's hips. With every passing moment the kiss got deeper until Danny finally managed to snap out of it and he quickly broke it off.

"I um..I-it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." Vlad didn't respond, he only kept his eyes on Danny, making Danny's face turn pink.

"Actually, Daniel, I have one last question about that test."

"W-what?"

"There's all these questions about yourself, past relationships, personality, but there are none concerning sex." Well, now Danny was a colour close to the shade of a tomato. "When I think of you and your wife together, I imagine the same old boring bedroom, fluff the pillows, turn off the lamps type of activities."

"Wha-...What's wrong with the bedroom?" Vlad could barely hold in his airy laugh.

"That's unfortunate. If you were with someone else you'd be doing it at random. The kitchen...The shower...An office...The floor." Vlad began to smirk at the expression Danny was giving him. "Am I exciting you Daniel?"

"Wha- N-no!" Once again Vlad began laughing as they walked towards the office doors.


	3. Running accidents

**Sorry about the taking forever thing and the short chapter but on the bright side, I'm back! I went to study abroad and I still have some unpacking to do, so I can't write that much. I'll try updating soon with a longer chapter!**

* * *

That night when Danny gets home, he's still thinking about what Vlad said to him."That's unfortunate. If you were with someone else you'd be doing it at random. The kitchen...The shower...An office...The floor." He had to admit that did sound a little exciting to him. Maybe his sex life needed a little change? As he walks into his home he's greeted to the smell of pizza and Sam walking up to him to peck him on the lips.

"Hey! How was work, get any better?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...Hey Sam?"

"Hm?" They begin walking toward the kitchen.

"Have you ah...ever wanted to explore...you know?"

"No...what are you talking about?"

"Our...sex life?"

"Oh! Well..." Now Sam was the one getting embarrassed. "N-not really. Why? Is there a problem with it?"

"What? N-no of course not! I was just wondering."

"I see...Well the pizzas gonna get cold sooo..."

"Y-yeah let's eat."

* * *

The next morning before Sam wakes up, Danny gets ready to go for his usual morning run. This time however he has something other than just running on his mind. He hides behind a tree until he sees a shirtless Vlad Masters running his route. Quickly Danny comes out and pretends to have been doing stretches this whole time. The silver haired man stops in his tracks behind where Danny is doing his 'stretches'.

"Well imagine me running into you." He says with his knowing smirk.

"Hmm? Sorry I can't hear you. My musics too loud." And with that Danny begins jogging while the older man follows behind. After about 10 minutes of jogging the two start to become a little competitive.

"You know Daniel for a man of your age I didn't think you'd be so slow."

"Huh? What was that? Says the guy who I'm leaving behind in the dust!"

"Only for now Daniel, but just wait and see that I will beat you."

"Sure whatever you say, you old frui-" Danny wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and winds up getting his foot caught in a ditch and falls to the floor with a loud thud.

"Daniel!"

"Ow ow ow ow!" Running to Danny's said, he begins checking him for any serious damage.

"Are you all right?"

"Ow yeah...I think I sprained my ankle though."

"Do you think you can stand?"

"Ah yeah, I think." Vlad begins pulling him up, but then a sharp pain shoots up through his leg.

"Ow ow ow! Okay maybe not."

"Okay, Daniel I'm going to carry you...I need to check your ankle all right?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to go to my house, I have a first aid kit and a bag of ice."

"Okay yeah, thanks."


	4. Meeting the Bride

Vlad sets Danny onto his couch and goes gets his house phone. As he dials a number, he stares at Danny.

"Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks."

"It's no trouble...Hmm, he's not answering."

"Who?"

"My doctor."

"Oh! I actually I'm feeling better so there's no need to call a doctor."

"Well, at least let me check on your leg and put some ice on it."

"No really it's ok-" Vlad ignores him and gently grabs his leg to begin patching it up. "Wow, you're pretty good at this."

"Oh, it's just something I learned in my younger days."

"Cool, my wife knows first aid too, I don't know where she learned it from though."

"Really?" Vlad didn't sound that interested. "You speak of her quite a lot."

"...I guess it's kinda what you do when you're married."

"Yes, but when _you're_ bringing up your wife it's only when you're thinking that she acts like _me_."

"Hah, no it's not." _Is it?_

"Yes, it is." You wouldn't be comparing us now, would you?"

"Why would I do that."

"Don't know, Daniel, why don't you tell me?"

"Okay... I'll ending the conversation about my wife here and now."

"Well, you bring her up a lot."

"I do not!" Danny and Vlad begin starring at each other, daring one another to speak. It was silent until Vlad decided to break it.

"All right, Daniel, I apologize. I shouldn't have mentioned that. It's only, I want to know who this girl is and how special she is to have gotten _you._ But at the same time I wonder if she even knows that she's special." Danny's jaw drops a little at this. "I wonder if she challenges you mentally, does she bring out the best in you...Does she even notice you any more?" _Okay ouch, that one stung a little._

"You know what. I'm leaving."

"Wait Daniel." Vlad grabs him by the arm to keep him from getting up.

"Seriously Vlad, let go." Danny begins to try to shake Vlad's grip off of him.

"Listen, Daniel. Please. If I had a boy as wonderful as you, I wouldn't miss a thing... Like the small chocolate brown hairs on the back of your neck... How you squint your eyes when you're in deep thought... How your pink lips pucker when you're excited...like right now. I find it... _very_ arousing how slow you're breathing." They look a each other much like they did before.

"Yeah, well I don't miss anything either. Like the smell of cheap cologne on the couch that's obviously fresh. Those pair of sneakers by the bed room. The sunglasses that can't be yours on the coffee table." Danny begins to chuckle a little bit, but it's sounded more bitter than humorous. " _Do not_ play with me, Vlad."

Vlad sighs and then smiles. "Verbal sparring. That's a sign I'm winning."

"Winning what exactly?"

 _*Ding Dong*_

"Well, that's probably Sam at the door."

"Wait, you're wife?"

"Yeah, I called her when you went looking for for the first aid supplies."

"Oh... well I can't wait to meet this woman." The way in which he said that sounded insincere. Vlad helped Danny get up and put an arm around him so that he could walk to the door without falling over. As soon as Vlad opens the door, he greets Sam with the most cheery tone of voice he could muster.

"Hello! You must be Samantha, correct?" He holds out a hand, so she could shake it. "Vlad Masters, nice to meet you."

"Ah, yeah. Call me Sam though...Danny what happened?"

"I tripped and fell, since Vlad's place was nearby, he brought me here to tend to my leg."

 **"** Thank you so much for helping him out."

"It was no trouble my dear girl." After a pause, Danny begins to walk out the door with Sam helping him this time.

"Thanks a lot Vlad. I'll see you later." Danny says.

"Yes well...It was nice meeting you, Samantha." He says with an indifferent look, but his eyes seemed much colder. Sam stared at him for a second and decided to not comment on the look she received.

"Likewise."

* * *

 **Well I got a message telling me to update this story, so here you go! I'm sorry that it's so short and probably has a lot of errors, I don't have enough time to write more or check for spelling because I'm going to a wedding in a bit.**


End file.
